Field
The present disclosure relates to a dispensing pump, and more particularly, to a dispensing pump that may be used in a process of manufacturing an electronic product and may dispense an accurate amount of a liquid, such as a liquid synthetic resin, at high speed.
Discussion of Related Technology
Pumps for dispensing liquid are used in various technical fields, such as processes of manufacturing electronic products by using semiconductor chips, and the like.
In particular, dispensing pumps are widely used in an underfill process of a semiconductor process. The underfill process is usually used in a surface mounting technique, such as a flip chip in which a plurality of metal balls are formed on a surface facing a substrate and which electrically connects the substrate and a semiconductor chip via the plurality of metal balls. If a liquid synthetic resin is applied onto a circumference of the semiconductor chip, the resin is dispersed into a space between the semiconductor chip and the substrate by a capillary phenomenon and is filled in a space between the metal balls. The resin that fills the space between the semiconductor chip and the substrate is hardened so that adhesive strength between the semiconductor chip and the substrate can be improved. In addition, the hardened resin serves as a shock absorber and dissipates heat generated in the semiconductor chip.
A function of dispensing a liquid at high speed of such dispensing pumps becomes significant. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 10-2005-0093935 and 10-2010-0045678 disclose a structure of a pump for dispensing a resin by ascending/descending a valve due to interaction between a cam and a cam follower. Such dispensing pumps according to the related art have excellent performance but have a limitation in speed at which a valve rod descends due to a structure of cam protrusions of a cam member and a structure of a roller. Thus, there are some difficulties in dispensing the liquid at high speed, and in particular, it is difficult to dispense a liquid with high viscosity at high speed.